ALGO INESPERADO
by TeddyBlueBear
Summary: Tendrá relaciones de sexo explicito y también de relaciones hombre-hombre


–Lily, por favor, perdóname. No quiero perderte.

-Lo siento Severus no volveré a justificar las cosas que hacéis tú y tus queridos amigos, los mortífagos, no voy a justificar el por qué vas con ellos y por qué haces lo que haces. No volveré a justificar tu afición por las artes oscuras. Mientras tú sigas siendo así y haciendo lo que haces tú y yo jamás podremos ser amigos, me canse de eso.

Aparto el pelo de mi cara abriendo los ojos. Hacía un año de esas palabras y seguía sin ser capaz e dormir sin soñar con lo que me había partido el corazón y el alma en dos como si no fuera más que una nuez. Mi mejor amiga ya ni me miraba, la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado tenia la mirada teñida de rechazo y asco

Suspiro y me preparo para ir al gran comedor. Hacia un año que sabía que cuando saliera por la puerta de mi sala común y llegara a las escaleras no habría nadie, ninguna pelirroja me esperaría con una sonrisa y un "buenos días Sev" en sus hermosos labios. Hoy en las escaleras solo me esperaba el silencio.

El Gran comedor estaba tan abarrotado como siempre, mi mirada se poso en Potter que, como siempre, perseguía Lily rogando un poco de amor. Desayune rápidamente, poniendo todo mi interés en evitar mirarla y me fui a la primera clase deseando con toda mi alma que acabara el dia y poder volver a mi cama a dormir.

Las tardes eran tranquilas, las pasaba en la biblioteca, en silencio, raras veces con compañía y normalmente la de Bellatrix Black molestando mi calma durante unos minutos. Por lo generar ni aun estando en compañía lograba haber algo que me molestara, esperaba que esa tarde todo fuera de la misma manera pero algo cambio un poco.

No había pasado ni 10 minutos en la sala cuando escuche un jaleo enorme en el pasillo, todos los que estaban en la biblioteca estudiando salieron corriendo para ver qué pasaba, sin embargo Bellatrix Black entro, con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada que gritaba: "he hecho algo malo y me ha encadado cada segundo. No me preocupe en preguntar, mejor no saber que había hecho, la verdad, no me importaba nada lo que había hecho.

Mantuve una amable charla con ella hasta que me canse y empecé a recoger las cosa para irme a mi sala común. La gente seguía riéndose por donde pasábamos. Era normal que se rieran de mí pero estando con Bella era realmente raro, se arriesgaban a que los hechizaran de una forma horrible.

–Bella ¿que has hecho?

-¡Severus! ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo malo?

La miro fijamente y soy correspondido con una cruel carcajada. Potter sale al instante de una esquina y se acerca apresurado a nosotros.

– Oh dulce Bella. Por favor, te suplico que tan solo te pido que mires con tus bellos ojos obsidiana.

Arqueo una ceja mirando al a morena, sabiendo que ella tuvo algo que ver en esto era demasiado cruel para ser obra de otra persona. No es que no me causara satisfacción ver a Potter en esa situación, arrastrándose como el gusano que es, pero no debías es de esa manera. No tal y como Bellatrix lo hacía.

No me dio tiempo a pensar ni 10 segundos en eso porque apareció apareció Lily, despeinada y estresada, con una terrible cara de e desesperación y con la cara de desesperación que ponía cada vez que tenía que estudiara o investigar para algo. Debía de estar investigando algo en los 4 libros de pociones.

– James no debiste haber salido del... –me miro por un segundo y bajó la vista– Hola Severus

–Bueno–Bella interrumpe con un grosero y sonoro bostezo– Me voy, Potter ya era aburrido pero la sangre sucia es mas de lo que puedo soportar-se acerca a mi oido y pasa la mano por mi brazo– hasta luego Sev...

Potter empezó a llorar al ver la intimidad con la que Bellatrix me tocaba, Lily se desesperaba junto a él tratando de calmar y que dejara de llorar. Me desquiciaban sus malditos gemidos lastimeros. Parecía un crio al que le habían destrozado su peluche favorito, era patético, como el.

–Severus– Lily se levanto y se acerco a mi lento "oh dios...no" traída una mirada de suplica, y suplicaba algo que no quería dar–Ayúdalo Sev...Por favor

Noto como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos cuando escucho eso ¿Por que4 venia ella pidiendo ayuda para el? Lo odiaba... odiaba a James Potter casi tanto con yo.

–¿Quieres que lo ayude?¿ para que?¿No es el el orgulloso griffindor?¿No es el El que se las apaña solo y yo solo una patética serpiente? Al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuendo lo quise ayudar la otra vez ¿o no?

–Sev me mira con esos ojos suplicante, llenos de preocupación, llenos de miedo y compasión por aquel imbécil– Sev...te lo suplico...ayúdalo

Noto como cae mi resistencia y suelto un suspiro pasando la mano por el pelo. Tenía que hacerlo, no solo por Lily sino que tenía que ayudarlo por mí, no podía dejar que se quedara así, por mucho que lo odiara lo que hizo Bellatrix no estuvo bien, no debería hacerle eso a nadie, nadie debería ser humillado de esa manera por amar a alguien y menos cundo ese amor era debido a un filtro de amor y no a sus propios sentimientos.

–Severus, solo haz una poción, quise hacerla yo pero fue mucho peor, se puso a llorar y huyo. Es un filtro de amor obsesivo, lleva llorando mas de 2 horas

– De acuerdo-suspiro–Lo ayudare. Dame una hora para preparar todo y lo tendré listo.

Me giro y noto como agarran mi brazo. Me giro y me encuentro a James mirándome a lo ojos suplicando. Los ojos de el brillaban por las lagrimas. Lo miro por un momento y me zafo de su mano un poco brusco. El sigue mirándome y empieza a llorar. Lily nos mira extrañada.

–Chao. Hasta dentro de un rato


End file.
